Floor mats serve several functions and can be found in various locations. Many automobiles have floor mats that help keep the carpet beneath the mat protected from dirt and moisture, which might otherwise be tracked into the automobile by the driver and passengers. Floor mats can often be found at the ingress points of homes and offices. Similar to automobile floor mats, these doormats usually help ensure that dirt and moisture is not brought within a premises. Floor mats also appear in bathrooms and help protect against both slipping and the spread of germs. In practice, bathroom floor mats may be found on the bathroom floor, within a bathtub, or in a shower stall. Though floor mats are very prevalent in modern life, there are several ways in which modem floor mats may be improved to provide significant advantages.